Projects
The bot is solely managed by a freelance programming group, known as KazuGroup. As a part of existance with the bot and their mission to enhance and transforms Chatango's trends, they created subsequent projects from time to time, and occasionally dubbed their projects with a special codenames. Kazu Engine Project Kazu Engine Project was the first project ever created by the KazuGroup. Their goal of this project to be able to create an elite bot without using much server's capacity, in terms of hard disk I/O usage, RAM usage, and CPU usage. As a part of testing in this project, this project was believed to be held on Amazon Cloud Servers. Due to limitations set by Amazon Cloud Services, KazuGroup set the room limit maximum 1000 online users simultaneously. This limitation was believe to avoid extra fees and charges by Amazon. As huge demand by several chatrooms and their active usages, KazuGroup had to transfer their bot into their own server. The simultaneous users online limit has been rasied up to 1500 users right after the move. Before KazuGroup launches the next project, Kazu Engine Project was remarked as successfull and achieved as their bot, MechaBot, was able to utilize their new server and Amazon Cloud Servers less than 20% of total resource available, and this was tested when another elite bot "Kawaii" failed to run in KazuGroup's restricted server environment while their bot was still able to run under the same restricted environment Kazu Project Paragon Kazu Project Paragon is the second project announced and launched by KazuGroup in November 2012. This project scope is to transform Chatango's trend and eliminates the fear of users towards to bots, due to effects of movie "The Terminator". This project aims to create a nice, fun, caring bot, which is MechaBot, and helps users to eliminate their fear towards bots, with the gentleness of the bot's responds. This projects also aims to bring fun lifestyle towards Chatango, with new games and activities. This project is initially started in Chatango room "botplayzone". Due to this project, most of best commands available on previous old bots on 2008 - 2009, was brought back to life, such as bombs, games, wiki, and more. As the project evolves, it started to receive positive feedback from majority of Chatango rooms. Kazu Project Paragon was nominated as the most successfull project created, announced by KazuGroup based on positive feedbacks received along the project evolving. As in result of the success of the project, this project has become a current trend to Chatango today and also another trend to majority of another bots such as Botteh, Uri, Illogic, Machine, Nadashiki, and Mystou. Project Activities: (list order from oldest to recent, by date of discovery) #KazuGroup revived bomb, originally founded by Ch4tB0t (guyfox) on 11 Nov. 2011 #Project Botteh dubbed bombs on the same day #KazuGroup founded command points, commands used by users over commands available on 17 Nov. 2012 #Project Botteh dubbed command points as "Botteh Points", on 18 Nov. 2012 #Project Uri dubbed Botteh Points, on 26 Nov. 2012 #KazuGroup founded Experience Points (XP), on 14 Dec. 2012 #Project Botteh founded User Ownings, on 21 Dec. 2012 #Zekrom founded Uno game, on 24 Dec. 2012 #KazuGroup founded KazuRPG, on 4 Feb. 2013 #Project Uri dubbed KazuRPG as "Pets Battle", 11 Feb. 2013 #KazuGroup extends KazuRPG, with items, on 19 Feb. 2013 #Project Uri cancels Pets Battle, on 23 Feb. 2013 #Project Botteh founded Lottery, on 14 Mar. 2013 #Project Uri dubbed Botteh's Lottery, on 18 Mar. 2013 #Project Uri dubbed Experience Points, on 19 Mar. 2013 #KazuGroup founded DailyChance, on 23 Mar. 2013 #KazuGroup founded CleverBot communication across Chatango, on 4 Apr. 2013 #Project Botteh dubbed CleverBot, on 10 Apr. 2013 #KazuGroup dubbed Botteh's Anti-Spamming mechanism, on 16 Apr. 2013 #KazuGroup dubbed Botteh's Profile Picture displayer, on 16 Apr. 2013 #KazuGroup enhances KazuRPG, with extra NPC's on 30 May 2013 #Project Uri changes XP to Internet Points, on 2 Jun. 2013 #KazuGroup dubbed Ch4tB0t's Wikipedia searcher ('09), on 15 Jun. 2013 #Project Botteh dubbed Wikipedia Searcher, on 16 Jun. 2013 #KazuGroup founded Kazu's Casino, on 17 Jun. 2013 #KazuGroup dubbed Botteh's Chatango Donator Status Expiry Checker, on 24 Jun. 2013 #Nadashiki dubbed KazuRPG (PvP), on August 2013 #Illogic dubbed KazuRPG (PvP), on August 2013 #KazuGroup announces termination of Project Paragon, on 1 Sept. 2013 Kazu Project Elita Kazu Project Paragon is the third project announced by KazuGroup. The scope and aims of this project is to transform web lifestyle by combining website utilities with bot's system (communication). As in result of this project, KazuGroup established a membership website known as Kazu Online, on May. 2013. Their website then updated to better version on 1st June 2013. The better version of their website are to be dubbed from famous anime gaming network, Gaia Online, based on their site utilities. Project Botteh then dubbed the same project but only in minor form. This project is then closed on KazuGroup and proceeded by AnimeFUN until today. Kazu Project Nexus Kazu Project Nexus is the fourth project announced and launched by KazuGroup. This project aims for the simplicity of programming bots, with faster system processes and "on-the-fly" flexibility. This is the current project KazuGroup has been working today, but stopped momentarily due to crisis of funds problem. As in result of the crisis, the project was remain unaccomplished and unfinished, due to KazuGroup closure on 31 October 2013. But however, the project has been continued by new freelance group, Kazu Interactive, today. 1. Added lottery system 2. First to create message history by user, under request of Double 3. Re-created Kazu RPG as Chapter 2, with team-based roleplay games system Kazu Project All Star Kazu Project All Star is the first project announced and launched by Kazu Interactive. This project focuses is to bring fun on Chatango into a new level, where as will replace Project Paragon, which is the current trend of Chatango, that was announced by KazuGroup to be closed. Anything associated with Project Paragon was put to termination. However, the Project All Star does contain similarities to Project Paragon but consist significant changes and alterations. Project Progress: (by date) #Kazu Interactive launched Kazu Nexus (16.0) on 17 Nov. 2013 #Kazu Interactive dubbed currencies of Project Paragon, on 19 Nov. 2013 #Kazu Interactive launched mini-game Kazu Slot's, on 19 Nov. 2013 #Kazu Interactive dubbed Kazu's Who wants to be a Millionaire game, on 19 Nov. 2013 #Kazu Interactive launched mini-game Kazu's Pets, on 21 Nov. 2013 #Kazu Interactive added Gold Transfer between users, on 22 Nov. 2013 This page is protected to preserve the true facts occured, and also this page is written based on majority of Chatango users interview, records, and screenshots available. Due to request by KazuGroup and Project Botteh, any of available evidence will not be disclosed online.